You Belong With Me
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: AJ pushes Punk away when she becomes a part of the popular gang at school. She watches Punk pick himself up with pride and move on without her and in the process finding feelings for the new girl Kaitlyn. (This summary is horrible but give it a read anyway) [AU STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**So I know. Another story? Like what? Well if you must know… 'I found You' and 'Walk on the wild side' are coming near the end so I'm just going to start my new one. So obviously I don't live in America so I don't know what high school and stuff is like there so I'm just going to try my best. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW and enjoy. **

"April! You put the wrong piece in." A young boy, the age of 9 said.

"I'm sorry Phil." April said, a brown eyed girl the same age said.

"Ugh, it's fine." Phil said, not wanting to make April feel bad.

Phil and April were best friends in school. They were like two pee's in a pod. Never without each other. Always had each others backs.

Of course Phil, or Punk as many kids called him, had a huge crush on April, or AJ as kids called her. He'd never show it obviously but he couldn't help it.

April didn't know where she'd be without Punk. He was like her own hero. Always there for her, protecting her, she dreaded to know what would happen when they got older…

_8 years later…_

"AJ." Punk greeted 17 year old AJ walking to school.

"Punk." AJ smiled, fixing her bag.

"How are you?" Punk asked.

"Tired, you?" AJ said.

"Same. My folks are out tonight so I was thinking you come over to mine. Grand Theft Auto five?" Punk said.

"I'm eh… busy. Sorry." AJ frowned.

"Dolph?" Punk frowned back.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Phil. Another night." AJ said, resting her hand on Punks arm as they approached the school gates.

"It's fine." Punk said, trying his best to smile.

Dolph was AJ's first proper boyfriend. They'd been dating for a year now and that year had been the worst of Punks life. His best friend was slipping a little every day and he couldn't do anything about it.

Dolph was a popular guy, as were most of the kids AJ hanged about with these days. Punk was just sort of neglected when they both started high school.

"There's Dolph and the guys! I gotta go." AJ said, running away to Dolph, leaving Punk beside the school gates alone with no one.

He just sighed.

The funny thing was, AJ didn't even fit in with the popular's but she tried her best to. She'd even started wearing make-up and putting all her converse and comic t-shirts in the trash. Punk didn't know who she was becoming but he didn't like it. He wanted the nine year old, sweet little nerdy girl back.

_Lunch…_

"AJ…" Punk said approaching AJ in the lunch hall.

"Punk?! What are you doing? Dolph is going to be back soon. I can't be seen with you." AJ slipped.

Punk's heart sank. There was no point in even trying with her anymore. He looked at her with a hurtful and pained face.

"Phil I…" AJ said.

"Just forget it." Punk said walking out the lunch hall and out the school building.

Punk headed straight to the back of the building and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. He'd never felt so hurt in his life. _'I can't be seen with you.' _Replayed in his head over and over. As if he was some sort of disease. A tear slipped down his cheek but he quickly discarded it away.

"It's ok to cry." A girl with two toned hair said from the other side of the building.

Punk didn't even know who the girl was.

"Yeah if you're a girl." Punk chuckled.

"No…" The girl said, walking towards Punk and sitting beside him, "Boys cry too. All the time. Here." She said, handing him a tissue.

"Yeah thanks…" Punk paused, he didn't even know her name, "Sorry I don't know your name."

"Kaitlyn. I'm new." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I'm Punk." Punk smiled.

"Nice to meet you Punk." Kaitlyn said, turning her head and smiling at Punk.

**Well? Interesting start? 5 REVIEWS and I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going to tell me what your all worked up about or are you just going to sit like a typical boy and not say anything." Kaitlyn said as Punk turned to face her.

Punk wasn't ashamed to tell her, "Well my best friend- former best friend, well… we've just had a fall out… it's alright." Punk said trying to look tough.

"It's not alright. I've lost lots of best friends. I know how you feel." Kaitlyn smiled sympathetically.

"You can tag around with me until you find your gang. This school has lots of sections you might be needed. Cheerleading, chess, library…" Punk said.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn smiled getting up, helping Punk in the process.

_Later on…_

Kaitlyn was in most of Punks classes which for him he was thankful so he didn't look like a loner.

"Has Brooks finally found a girlfriend?" Dolph laughed, turning around to face Punk and Kaitlyn who sat two seats behind him.

Of course the rest of the class laughed being the sheep that they were. Punk just shook his head and looked away from Dolph.

He saw AJ beside Dolph slightly turning around to check out the girl her former best friend was sitting with. She wasn't particularly Punk's type. Punk was usually more into the smaller, fragile girls. Kaitlyn was strong, muscly, but very beautiful.

"Who's that?" Kaitlyn whispered to Punk, obviously referring to Dolph.

"Class clown." Punk replied, causing Kaitlyn to chuckle.

_Going home…_

Kaitlyn lived the opposite side of town so she gave a goodbye to Punk reassuring him she'd be here on Monday.

"I'll see you Monday." Kaitlyn smiled, hugging Punk tightly. He seemed to be the only person to care about her at this school. The rest of the people were all horrible.

"See you Monday Kaitlyn." Punk said, wrapping his arms around her body.

AJ watched on and scowled. How dare that bitch touch her best friend.

AJ ran up and tapped Punk on the shoulder.

"What?" Punk said, not even looking at AJ beginning to walk home.

"Why are not speaking to me?" AJ said.

"Oh I don't know AJ, maybe because you "can't be seen with me?" " Punk said.

"Punk, I didn't mean that, you know that. You're my bestfriend." AJ said.

"Your my bestfriend?" Punk chuckled at AJ's statement.

"AJ, you never come over to my house anymore. Your always with the populars, your never with me at school, you look down on me like I'm some piece of dirt in school and then expect me to be all nice to you walking home. No. I've had enough of it AJ. Your changing too much. I mean look what your face look like? And your clothes? What happened to comic tops and converse? You don't want to be seen with me? Fine, don't ever speak to me again." Punk said, walking away from AJ who had just paused in shock.

AJ gasped at the way Punk put it. She sounded like a witch.

She watched him with a tear rolling down her cheek, walk far away and down his street to go home.

_That night…_

Punks weekends used to be filled with AJ staying at his, watching scary movies, playing video games, talking about comics… but now he didn't even know what AJ done on weekends these days.

"Phil." Punks mother Reylissa said, walking into Punks room.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled.

"Someone at the door for you." Reylissa said, watching her son get up and walk down the stairs.

He sighed when he saw AJ, but he couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. She was wearing her batman and joker t-shirt, jeans and black converse. Not to mention her glasses were on.

"You uh? You mentioned you had grand theft Auto? Mind if I come in and whip your ass?" AJ giggled.

Punk just laughed. He couldn't turn her away. He smiled and opened the door wider to let her in.

"You know where my room is." Punk smiled taking her jacket.

_Later that night…_

"And thank you." AJ laughed, sitting her controller down from beating Punk. She was just too good.

Punk just laughed, "I like this AJ better." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Your outfit, your hairs up, you have zero make up on, your glasses are on… I like this AJ better than the other one." Punk said.

"You like boring AJ?" AJ laughed.

"Boring? I'd call you far from boring." Punk said.

"Well thanks, but I think you're the only one… Listen Punk," AJ paused looking into Punks loving green eyes. They green eyes she fell in love with since she was 9 years old.

"I've been… a horrible horrible friend and… I just want to say I'm really sorry. I mean this year I've hardly spoken to you and I feel awful." AJ sighed.

"It's fine. You have a boyfriend, I get it… I just think your changing too much. If Dolph really loved you, he'd love you for who you are and not who you try to be." Punk said.

"Yeah, I know. Words are you eh… you have a girlfriend?" AJ asked.

"Who told you that?" Punk chuckled.

"The whole school." AJ laughed.

"Nah, she's just a friend. I mean, I think she's beautiful but… I don't know…" Punk said.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." AJ laughed nudging Punk with her elbow. Deep down inside she was crying, no one else could have Punk.

"I do not." Punk said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I better go. I might not be able to see you tomorrow but I'll see you soon." AJ smiled, standing up as Punk walked her out.

He walked back inside the house from the cold night and took out his phone scrolling down to the 'k' section. Maybe he did have a crush on Kaitlyn.

He called her and hope she'd answer.

"Hello." Kaitlyn answered.

"Hi, is this Kaitlyn?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, Punk? Is that you?" Kaitlyn asked, happy to hear Punk's voice.

"Yeah… Um… I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow then we could go see a movie or something?" Punk asked, hoping she'd say yes so he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"I'd love that Punk." Kaitlyn said, smiling hugely on the other side of the phone.

"Good. Meet me down by the supermarket at 12, we'll just walk." Punk said.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Kaitlyn said.

"See you." Punk smiled, hanging up.

Was he going to have his first proper girlfriend soon? He hoped so.

_With AJ…_

AJ had just finished helping her little sister with her homework when she received a text from her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. Most kids called him the show off but she just stuck with Dolph.

_Movie tomorrow? Meet me there at 12. See you._

_Dolph._

AJ sighed. Frankly she couldn't be bothered going to see a movie with Dolph tomorrow. She'd much rather be with Punk watching old black and white movies in his room with popcorn like they usually did.

_Ok. See you then._

_AJ x_

AJ replied, sitting her phone down and going to get ready for bed. It had been a long day.

**Oh no! What's going to happen? Punk and AJ are going to meet each other at the cinema. At least they made up. But will it last? Hmmm… REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day…_

"Hey." Punk smiled, greeting Kaitlyn with a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"I'm good. What about you?" Punk smiled, beginning to walk in direction of the cinema.

"I'm ok I guess." Kaitlyn said.

"What's up?" Punk asked, sensing a upset tone in Kaitlyn's voice.

"Just family stuff that's all. Anyway, what movie are we going to see?" Kaitlyn said, trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm here if you need me, and I don't know, I'll let you pick." Punk smiled, getting a stunning smile back from Kaitlyn.

_At the cinema…_

"I can't believe your making me go see insidious two." Punk laughed, walking in the door to their movie, holding it for Kaitlyn behind him.

"What are you going to get scared?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, I might." Punk said sarcastically walking down the seats, pausing with a sigh as he saw who sat on the other side of the hall.

AJ and Dolph.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, noticing Punk pause in his tracks.

"N-nothing. Let's sit here." Punk said, sitting down, Kaitlyn beside him.

He couldn't believe out of all places Dolph and AJ could of went, they came here, the same movie, same time, same frickin cinema.

He just looked at Kaitlyn who laughed during the commercials and ate her popcorn like nothing else mattered, a smile automatically crept up on his face.

_With Dolph and AJ…_

Dolph watched as AJ took some strange object out of her bag. Glasses. He didn't know she wore glasses?

"What are they?" Dolph laughed as if it was some joke.

"My glasses." AJ said, not impressed that Dolph had started to laugh.

"Can you not wear contacts or something, you look weird." Dolph laughed.

AJ gulped her tears back in her throat and stuck her glasses back in her back. She decided she'd just watch the movie all blurry just to please her inconsiderate boyfriend.

She heard laughing, a laugh she knew very well coming from the other side of the hall. She turned and saw Punk and that new girl, laughing with each other, practically sitting on each other's lap. She frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Dolph asked, turning to see what his girlfriend was frowning at.

"Shut up!" Dolph laughed as he saw Punk and Kaitlyn.

"Dolph just be quiet and watch the movie." AJ sighed, the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene.

Dolph just grumbled and turned back round facing the screen.

_After the movie…_

"That was some creepy shit." Punk said, him and Kaitlyn exiting the movie and out the doors.

"I thought it would be worse." Kaitlyn admitted.

Punk sighed as he started to approach AJ and her good for nothing boyfriend.

"Enjoy the movie did we?" Dolph said, standing in Punks way not letting Punk past.

"Dolph move out the way." AJ said.

"AJ shut up." Dolph said.

"Don't tell her to shut up." Punk said, getting rather angry.

"What you going to do? Hit me? You going to knock me out. I'll tell you what you're going to do, absaloutly nothing, because you're a weak, stupid, good for nothing little rat, that no one, nor me, AJ or Kaitlyn like." Dolph said.

"That's not true." Kaitlyn said, this Dolph kid really was a clown.

"Your just pathetic." Punk said, pushing past Dolph when Dolph grabbed him by the arm and swung him round.

Punk was too smart for him and ducked as soon as Dolph lashed his fist out. Punk stood up straight and connected his fist to Dolph's jaw.

"Punk!" AJ shouted, running beside Dolph to see if he was ok.

"He had it coming." Punk scowled, walking away with Kaitlyn who had a large smile on her face.

_That night…_

Punk ended up inviting Kaitlyn over for dinner and after that they headed to his room to play some video games. Too his surprise she was really good. He just wished AJ was here as well. They would make the perfect little squad.

"I had a really good time today." Kaitlyn said, sitting her controller down, both her and Punk sitting on the floor.

"Me too, despite the Dolph situation." Punk said.

"We should do this more often." Kaitlyn said, edging nearer and nearer to Punk.

"Y-yeah, we should." Punk said, seeing Kaitlyn begin to shuffle her way right towards him.

"Kaitlyn, I…"

"Shh." Kaitlyn said, reaching for Punks neck and bringing it down slowly for her lips to meet his own.

As soon as Punk met her soft, sweet lips, he was too indulged in her to stop. He tangled his hands through her two toned hair, but only this hair he was picturing was a chocolate brown colour. He then pictured her with chocolate eyes, along with a cute button nose and sweet little dimples. Shit, he thought as he pulled away quickly.

"What?" Kaitlyn said, disappointed the kiss hadn't lasted that long.

"It's eh… getting late, you should probably be going." Punk said, shivering a little.

"Yeah, I guess." Kaitlyn said as Punk walked her downstairs and out the door.

"See you on Monday." Punk smiled.

"Yeah, see you on Monday." Kaitlyn smiled back as Punk closed the door.

He tumbled into bed half an hour later, thinking as to why he was picturing AJ when he was kissing Kaitlyn. It was forever at the back of his mind.

_With AJ…_

AJ pulled the covers under her chin snuggly and held on to her pillow tightly. Counting all the horrible things that Dolph had said to her that day. She knew fine well that Punk would never treat her like that, especially if they were dating, but he seemed to be getting closer and closer to the new girl and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Her eyes popped open when her phone went off with a text message. She sighed when she saw the text.

_Seriously though AJ, don't bring your glasses out ever again. Make sure you wear contacts. I can't be seen with someone who wears contacts. Goodnight._

_Dolph._

Now she knew how Punk felt when she said she couldn't be seen with him. She wished things would go back to the way they were before she met Dolph, before she started to neglect Punk.

**5 REVIEWS and I will post a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am now officially working on one story and it is this one! So expect more ideas since I only have this story to focus on. Enjoy my lovely's.**

_Monday Morning…_

"Phil… get up now, you're going to be late for school." Punks mom called up the stairs to Punk who tried his best to lie on for as long as possible.

"PHILLIP!" Punk's mom shouted not hearing any movement.

"Right ok, I'm up!" Punk shouted back, bolting up on the bed and removing the covers, going to get changed.

Once he had got ready and washed, he made his way downstairs where he grabbed a slice of toast and walked out the house, ready to go to school. He sighed as he saw AJ run up to him. Usually he was happy to see AJ and her beautiful smile, but he still couldn't get over why he was picturing her while kissing Kaitlyn, it had bugged him all weekend.

"Sup dude." AJ smiled, taking Punk's toast and finishing it.

"It's fine, not like I wanted the toast anyway AJ." Punk said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm starving." AJ frowned, feeling bad.

"It's fine. Anyway, how are you?" Punk asked, swinging his bag over his shoulders.

"I'm alright I suppose." AJ replied.

"You suppose?" Punk said raising his eyebrows.

"Dolph." AJ said rolling her eyes.

"What about him? AJ I honestly don't know why you don't go out with him, he's a douche." Punk said.

"He's not. He just… Ugh I don't know." AJ said.

"What's hard to understand? He doesn't care about you." Punk said.

"Oh and you do?" AJ said folding her arms stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah AJ, I actually do. It's taking you a while to realise it." Punk huffed, "I'll see you later." He said, walking away from AJ and approaching the school gates.

_Lunch…_

Punk had managed to find Kaitlyn and was sitting beside her at lunch. Things seemed a little awkward at first since they hadn't really spoke since the kiss but once time went on it got less awkward.

Punk kept turning his attention over to AJ who was sitting across at the other table from them. She just looked like Dolph's little puppy. Always following him about.

"What are you staring at?" Kaitlyn said, looking over to where Punk was looking at.

"Nothing." Punk said, turning back round to face Kaitlyn.

"Ok, well anyway, my mom and dad are out of town and we have lots of homework. So… you could come over to mine, obviously just to do homework… that is if you want to and if you don't that's…"

"Kaitlyn." Punk interrupted, chuckling at Kaitlyn's nervous ranting.

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn replied.

"I'll come round tonight ok? 6pm. See you then." Punk said, kissing her cheek and walking to his next class as the bell rang.

Kaitlyn was still sitting in the same position. Did he really just kiss her cheek?

AJ looked over at Kaitlyn, scowling. Kaitlyn turned and noticed AJ scowling fiercely at her.

"What?" Kaitlyn said. She wasn't going to let some little girl growl at her for no specific reason.

"What?" AJ said back as if she hadn't done anything.

Kaitlyn just laughed at AJ and walked out only to be met by AJ's foot tripping her up, causing her to fall flat on her face.

The whole lunch hall turned around to stare at her, pointing and laughing, including AJ.

Kaitlyn stood up quickly to save the embarrassment and ran out to the toilets, locking herself in a cubicle and sitting on the toilet. She couldn't believe that just happened. She felt so embarrassed.

_6pm…_

"Hey, come in." Kaitlyn answered the door to Punk.

"Hey." Punk smiled walking into Kaitlyn's house.

Kaitlyn walked up the stairs with Punk tagging behind to her bedroom.

"Sweet house." Punk said, looking around up stairs.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn smiled, turning around causing Punk to spot something on her face.

"What's that bruise on your cheek?" Punk asked, touching the bruise softly.

"Oh nothing." Kaitlyn said. Truth was she hit her face off the ground when AJ had tripped her up.

"It is something. Looks pretty sore as well, what happened?" Punk asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I just fell in school that's all." Kaitlyn said.

"You fell? In school?" Punk said, not sure if he was believing her or not.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn said.

"Ok. Well I have maths, what you got?" Punk asked changing the subject, taking his maths book out.

"Maths as well. And because I'm in the lower group you can help me." Kaitlyn said, tapping Punks nose playfully with her pencil.

_1 hour later…_

"Equals three squared." Kaitlyn finished, her and Punk sitting on her bed.

"See, you can do it." Punk winked.

"Not if I didn't have you." Kaitlyn smiled, watching Punks body move closer and closer to hers, next was his lips that were inches away from hers when a cry came from the next room.

"What the hell is that?" Punk jumped with a fright.

"It's just my little brother. DEAN!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Who's Dean?" Punk asked.

"My older brother." Kaitlyn said.

"You have any other siblings you'd like to share with me?" Punk laughed, as only who he could think of would be Dean stuck his head in the door.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Go check on Dylan." Kaitlyn said to her older brother.

"You go, I'm busy." Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, so am I." Kaitlyn said.

"I see that. No funny business while mom's gone or I'll be telling her everything." Dean laughed.

"Ugh Dean, get the fuck out!" Kaitlyn said, walking towards the door and shutting it tightly.

"Nice guy." Punk said.

"He annoys the hell out of me." Kaitlyn sighed, walking back over beside Punk and sitting on the bed.

"I can see that… now, where were we?" Punk said, as he gave Kaitlyn no time to answer before his lips were on her own.

This time he wasn't picturing AJ. It was just Kaitlyn. It was just magical. Punk had never really had a girlfriend in his life so this was a pretty cool moment for him.

The way their lips fit together softly, moving off of one another. Her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

She giggled into the kiss as they tumbled back on to the bed, her on top of him, still kissing.

"I'm going to be honest with you… I've never really had a girlfriend." Punk said as he pulled away from the kiss. Kaitlyn still on top of him, staring into her eyes.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn… would you go out with me? Would you be my girlfriend?" Punk asked confidentally.

"Of course I will." Kaitlyn smiled, kissing Punk again, softer this time.

_With AJ and Dolph…_

"Babe go get me a soda." Dolph said.

He and AJ were meant to be celebrating their one year anniversary since Dolph's parents were out of town but instead AJ just sat watching Dolph drink and watch movies, as if she wasn't even there and if she wasn't doing that then she was running about after him giving him sweets or juice.

"Ok." AJ replied, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Taking out a soda and walking back, passing it to Dolph who snatched it off her.

AJ sighed and began putting her shoes on.

"Where you going?" Dolph asked.

"I have homework to get done." AJ said, finally putting her jacket on.

"Aw… ok." Dolph said, not really caring.

"I'll guess I'll see myself out then." AJ said, walking towards the front door and walking out Dolph's house only to be met by a very happy Punk walking past.

"Punk!" AJ shouted as she watch Punk turn round immediately, "Wait up."

Punk stopped and waited for AJ who he thought looked rather annoyed and upset.

"Hey." Punk smiled.

"Hi." AJ said, not enthusiastic as she usually was.

"So…" Punk said awkwardly.

"Were you out?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, with Kaitlyn." Punk said.

"Kaitlyn huh? You've been spending a lot of time with her." AJ said.

"Well she is my girlfriend. Catch you later." Punk said, walking up the steps to his house and in the door, leaving AJ heartbroken.

AJ began walking to her house and immediately ran up the stairs, stripping her clothes into pyjama's and getting under the covers, tears slipping down her eyes quickly.

"No one else is supposed to have you." AJ cried, staring at the picture of her and Punk when they were 10, going out for Halloween.

She supposed it was her own fault. If there was just some way to get them apart.

**Anyone find it strange how Punks not allowed to date anyone but AJ is? I feel a little bit of the old 'I want you but I can't show it, no one else can have you and you know it…' REVIEW and find out what happens next. What's AJ's plan gonna be to split Kaitlyn and Punk apart.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last day before Summer Vacation…_

Punk and Kaitlyn had been dating for 3 weeks now. 3 weeks of pain for AJ. Although she convinced herself every night that she was happy with Dolph, she just couldn't stop thinking and picturing Punk and Kaitlyn, laughing, kissing, hugging. It was killing her.

It was the last day of school before Summer and AJ was glad. Maybe this would cause Punk and Kaitlyn not to see a lot of each other. Who was she kidding? They lived 15 minutes away from each other.

AJ waited and waited outside Punks door until she finally gave up and knocked on it. Maybe he was just running late.

"Hi Mrs Brooks, is Phil there?" AJ asked politely.

"Phil left earlier this morning to go for breakfast with Kaitlyn sweetie. You might catch him." Phil's mother said.

"Aw ok, it's fine. Thank you." AJ smiled, walking away.

Punk had gone without even telling her. This was the first time in years since she had to walk to school herself. She put her earphones in and played her music, trying to forget about everything.

_With Punk and Kaitlyn…_

"We better get going, it's nearly time for school to start." Kaitlyn said.

"I know, let's go." Punk said, taking his bag and walking out the diner with Kaitlyn to find AJ walking in the school gates herself.

"Shit." Punk said.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I forget to tell AJ I wouldn't be walking to school with her." Punk said.

"She'll get over it." Kaitlyn said.

"I hope so." Punk said.

_After school…_

"I'll phone you tonight." Kaitlyn said, kissing Punk.

"Ok, bye." Punk smiled, walking away, noticing AJ walking in front of him.

"AJ, wait up!" Punk shouted, running to catch up with AJ.

"Oh you want to walk with me now?" AJ said, still walking.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." Punk said, he didn't think it would hurt her this much.

"Just forget it." AJ said, walking out on the road not even noticing the car coming until Punk yanked her back tightly and fast.

"Where is your head AJ? You nearly got ran over." Punk said.

"I… I don't know where my head is Punk…" AJ said, starting to get emotional.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry." Punk said.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" AJ cried.

"No your not." Punk said, hugging her tightly.

What Punk thought AJ was doing was crying into his t-shirt but she wasn't… she was smiling.

**Oh AJ, you and your wicked ways. REVIEW. Don't worry. AJ will not play bad for long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologizes for the lack of update on this. Here is chapter 6.**

AJ was truly ashamed for what she was about to go do but this was the only thing she could think of.

She looked at her self, looking through the cuts and bruises she had given herself, the ripped clothes she had done all by herself, she then knocked on the door of Punks house and began to fake cry as the door swung open.

"AJ!" Punk shrieked, "Jesus what happened to you?" Punk said, walking outside and closing the door.

"K…Kaitlyn… she attacked… me." AJ faked, clinging on to Punk.

"Kaitlyn did this?" Punk said, confused, not really hugging AJ.

"Yes… she just attacked me on my way home from Dolphs. I… my body hurt's so bad Phil." AJ cried.

"Go on up to my room, we'll need to clean they cuts out." Punk sighed, he couldn't believe Kaitlyn would do this. He felt so betrayed.

_Later that night…_

"There. I think that's you." Punk said, putting the damp, red stained tissue in the bin.

"Thank you Phil. So much." AJ smiled.

"It's fine. I can't believe Kaitlyn did this to you. I would never have expected her to do such a thing." Punk said.

"Yeah well she did, I was really scared." AJ said.

"I'm sorry. I don't think… I don't think I'll be seeing anymore of Kaitlyn. I mean, I just can't wrap my head around why she would do it." Punk said.

"Well, I accidentally tripped her up in the school canteen a few weeks ago, but it was just an accident. She looked really angry with me." AJ frowned.

"I won't let her hurt you. In fact I'm phoning her right now." Punk said.

"Oh no Punk. Don't call it off with her because of me." AJ said, connivingly.

"No. She deserves it, she shouldn't have lay a finger on you, she had no right." Punk said, phoning Kaitlyn.

"Hey." Kaitlyn answered, "What's up babe?"

"Oh nothing, just that the fact we're over. I can't believe you." Punk said, hanging up.

"What? Punk? Hello?" Kaitlyn said, hearing the line go dead. She dropped her phone on the ground. She really liked Punk, maybe even love. She'd never had feelings for something as strong as she did for Punk.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"I thought she was different you know. Look at the state of you." Punk said, looking at AJ's abused body.

"I'm sorry Punk." AJ said, starting to feel a little guilty.

"Don't be. I should have just stayed away from her in the first place." Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ mumbled.

"Thank you for helping me tonight. You really are a good friend." AJ said.

"Friend." Punk chuckled.

"What?" AJ said.

"Is that all we are? Friends? Huh?" Punk said.

"Maybe…" AJ said, shifting her body over towards Punk.

She wasted no time in pulling Punks neck down and kissing him gently on the lips. This was the first time they had ever kissed and it was so sensational. The way their tongues danced against each other made Punk wonder if he was just using Kaitlyn to keep his mind off of the girl he was kissing.

While on the other hand AJ was thinking about how bad she had been today and how Kaitlyn didn't deserve any of what she had just done. Never the less she found herself getting what she wanted and wrapped her arms around Punks neck, their lips not detaching just yet.

**Poor Kaitlyn. REVIEW.**


End file.
